In recent years, with a projector that projects an image on a large screen, an increase in luminance of light that forms the image is desired. The use of the projector is, for example, use in digital cinema, use in a conference hall, use in performing projection mapping outdoors.
In the case where the use of the projector is for digital cinema, as the projector, a laser projector that includes a laser light source device has been actively employed. Accordingly, it is desired to increase the luminance of laser light that the laser light source device emits.
In general, there are limitations on an increase in luminance of laser light that a single laser light emitting element emits. Therefore, with a laser projector, by efficiently combining beams of laser light emitted by a plurality of laser light emitting elements, respectively, an increase in luminance of the laser light that the laser light source device emits is realized.
In such a light source device such as a laser light source device, normally, optical components such as a lens, a polarizing plate and the like are disposed in front of the light source such as a laser light emitting element. In the state in which the optical components are disposed so as to correspond to a plurality of laser light emitting elements, it is critical to highly precisely control the following optical characteristics. The optical characteristics are the orientation of the optical axis, parallelism of each of the laser light beams emitted by each of the laser light emitting elements, the light distribution characteristic and the like.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of highly precisely fixing a light source for controlling the optical characteristics (hereinafter also referred to as “the related art A”). Specifically, in the related art A, a light source supporting member includes a fitting part that fits with a light source (a laser element), and an insert hole into which a screw is inserted. Between the fitting part and the insert hole, an extending part is provided. The extending part is structured to suppress transmission of stress to the fitting part, which stress occurs when the screw is inserted into the insert hole. Thus, a reduction in stress applied to the fitting part is realized.
Patent Document 2 discloses a technique of highly precisely adjusting the optical axis of a light source unit (the optical characteristic) (hereinafter also referred to as “the related art B”). Specifically, in the related art B, a light source retaining member retains a light source (a laser element) and a collimator lens. The light source retaining member is housed in the base member.